Anakonda III Day of Roses
by Eladriel
Summary: Sollte ich es tun?Sollte ich ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebe?Ich wollte es tun ,wenn wir wieder zuhause sind.Doch wo ist zuhause?


**Titel:** Anakonda III / Day of Roses

**Autor**: Caro

**Story:** Ein eigentlich glücklicher Tag …

**Disclaimer**: Paramount

**Anakonda III / Day of Roses**

Ich sitze in meinem Quartier und denke über die vielen Dinge nach, die in der letzten Zeit geschehen sind.

Ich habe nie gedacht, dass ich so früh sterben würde und noch weniger hätte ich gedacht, dass ich diese zweite Chance bekommen würde.

Doch ich habe sie bekommen ...

Sollte ich es tun?

Sollte ich ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebe?

Ich wollte es tun ,wenn wir wieder zuhause sind.

Doch wo ist zuhause?

Ist zuhause nicht auch hier? Hier auf der Voyager?

Werden wir überhaupt bis nach Hause kommen?

Wenn nicht, wird er es dann nie erfahren?

Was würde passieren ,wenn ich es ihm jetzt sagen würde?

Heute?

Wie würde er reagieren?

Liebt er mich überhaupt noch ,oder bilde ich es mir schon nur noch ein?

Ich sehe ihn vor meinem inneren Auge.

Sehe sein Lächeln und muss dabei glücklich Schmunzeln.

Ich höre seine Stimme und blicke dabei verträumt aus dem Fenster.

Kann ich so noch weiter leben? Kann ich meine Gefühle noch weiter verstecken?

Will ich riskieren ,ihn durch meine Verschwiegenheit zu verlieren?

Würde ich mich dann nicht selber hassen?

Ich muss es ihm sagen.

Jetzt.

Noch heute Abend.

Ich stehe auf.

Langsam.

Meiner Entscheidung immer noch nicht sicher.

Ich verlasse mein Quartier.

Gehe gedankenverloren die ruhigen Gänge entlang.

Ich könnte den Weg zu seinem Quartier mit verschlossenen Augen finden.

Nun stehe ich vor seiner Tür.

Langsam hebe ich die Hand.

Betätige den Türmelder.

Trete ein.

Er sieht mich an.

Fragend.

Er steht mir gegenüber.

Ich sehe in seine Augen und beginne zu sprechen.

Flüsternd.

„Chakotay. Ich bin froh diese zweite Chance bekommen zu haben, denn nur so kann Ich tun, was ich eigentlich schon viel früher hätte tun sollen.

Ich sehe einfach nur in seine Augen, die Worte kommen von allein.

„Jedes Mal, wenn Ich in deine Augen sehe, fühle ich mich geborgen. Jeden kleinsten Moment versinke Ich mehr in ihnen.

Wenn du mich in die Arme nimmst, fühl Ich mich sicher. Weiß, dass du mich vor allem beschützen wirst.

Wenn Ich deine Stimme höre, weiß Ich, du wirst immer für mich da sein.

Als Ich tot war saß ich oft einfach nur da..

Die Augen auf die Wand gerichtet, den Blick ins leere gewandt.

Ich habe nie gedacht, dass es so weh tut zu vermissen. Habe nie gedacht, dass es so schmerzhaft sein kann jemanden für kurze Zeit nicht zu sehen.

Ich konnte mir nie vorstellen, dass ich jemanden so mögen würde, dass ich ihn zum Atmen brauche.

Doch du warst nicht da.

Ich war fort.

Weit weg.

Die Einsamkeit in meinem Herzen breitete sich im ganzen Raum aus, ließ mich frieren.

Noch vor wenigen Stunden warst du da gewesen.

Bei mir.

Ich habe nicht erkannt, was du mir wirklich bedeutest.

Ich habe deine Blicke genossen.

Bin in deinen Augen versunken.

Dein Lächeln hat mich getröstet und aufgebaut.

Deine Berührungen waren wie tausend kleine Feuer die mich wärmten.

Deine Umarmungen gaben mir die Sicherheit nie zu fallen so lange du bei mir bist.

Doch Ich war fort. Weit weg von dir.

Ich wusste, dass ich dich nie mehr wieder sehen werde.

Das Ich nie mehr mit dir sprechen kann .

Mein Herz bestand nur noch aus dünnem Glas, welches mit jeder Minute einen weiteren Riss erhielt.

Mein Tod war sinnlos.

Meine Tränen waren erfroren, der Tot hatte sie zu Eis werden lassen.

Wie alles in mir.

Es war einfach so passiert.

Ohne das jemand Schuld hatte.

Und doch wusste Ich, dass eigentlich Ich Schuld hatte.

Ich war gegangen. Ich war in den Wald gerannt.

Du hattest doch noch gefragt wohin Ich denn gehen wolle...

Verzweiflung.

Einsamkeit.

Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Was kann ich tun?

Immer wieder stellte sich mir diese Frage.

Ich hatte mir geschworen nie zu gehen und dich nie gehen zu lassen.

Hatte immer gedacht, wir hätten noch unser ganzes Leben.

Nie war mir bewusst gewesen, wie wenig ich unsere gemeinsame Zeit genossen habe.

Erst da wurde mir klar, wie viel mehr ich hätte genießen können.

Was Ich hätte machen können.

Mit dir.

Was Ich alles nicht hätte aufschieben sollen.

Es war nie das Hier und Jetzt was gezählt hatte, immer nur dass, was sein wird, wenn wir zuhause sind.

Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich konnte die Kälte nicht vertreiben. Konnte die Leere nicht füllen.

Es war als wäre mir mein Herz herausgerissen worden.

Als hättest du es behalten um mich zu dir zu rufen.

Ich wusste, dass du immer bei mir sein wirst.

In mir.

In meinem Geist bist du viel zu sehr verankert ,als das Ich dich vergessen könnte.

Wärme umhüllte mich, wenn ich mich an dein Gesicht, mit diesem warmen Lächeln erinnerte.

Eiskalt wurde es, als die Realität brutal zurückkehrte.

Immer hatte Ich mir gewünscht dir dies noch sagen zu können.

Ich habe die Chance bekommen und doch habe Ich am Anfang noch gezweifelt.

Ich wusste nicht wie du reagieren wirst.

Und Ich habe Angst davor.

Doch eins möchte Ich dir noch sagen.

Ich liebe dich Chakotay und Ich wünsche mir, dass wir nicht noch einmal so schmerzhaft voneinander getrennt werden."

Jetzt war es raus.

Jetzt habe ich ihm all meine Gedanken, all meine Gefühle einfach so gesagt.

Habe mich festgehalten in seinem Blick.

Suche nun in ihm eine Reaktion.

Es ist als würden Rosenblüten sich langsam öffnen.

Seine Augen senden ein nie gesehenes Strahlen aus.

Lächeln mich an.

Ich sehe eine Rose auf dem Tisch hinter ihm liegen.

Eine rote.

Ich wache auf.

Irritiert sehe ich mich um.

Ich bin in meinem Quartier.

Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein.

Lange habe ich nicht mehr richtig schlafen können.

Warum jetzt?

habe ich etwa alles nur geträumt?

Es scheint so.

Müde stehe ich auf.

Setze mich aber gleich wieder hin.

Was soll ich jetzt tun?

Soll ich jetzt zu ihm gehen und ihm alles erzählen?

Wird er so reagieren wie in meinem Traum?

Wohl eher nicht.

Es überfällt mich wieder die Angst der Wenn und Abers.

All die Gründe, die dagegen sprechen kommen mir wieder in den Sinn.

Lassen mich unschlüssig dasitzen. Lassen mich nicht zu einer Entscheidung kommen.

Meine Schicht beginnt.

Ich weiß, dass ich ihm nun gegenübertreten muss.

Weiß aber nicht wie ich mich verhalten soll.

Ich tue was ich schon so häufig getan habe. Ich flüchte mich in meinen Bereitschaftsraum.

Auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt eine Rose.

Eine rote.

Nichts dabei.

Keine Nachricht.

Keine Karte.

Nur diese Rose.

Einsam auf dem großen Tisch.

Gedankenverloren drehe ich die Blume in meinen Fingern und betrachte sie eingehend von allen Seiten.

Von wem mag sie nur sein?

Chakotay? Nein. Er hätte sie mir persönlich gegeben.

Aber wer dann?

Ich lege sie wieder auf den Tisch.

Stelle mich ans Fenster.

Beobachte Anakonda, wie sich der Planet unmerklich unter uns dreht.

Schaue auf die Meere, Ozeane, Kontinente, Wälder und Flüsse.

Ein einzigartiger Planet.

So wie es jeder ist.

Und doch ist jeder wieder etwas Besonderes.

Ein Besonderer unter Besonderen.

Der Türmelder piept.

Ich lassen den Besucher eintreten.

Ohne hinzusehen weiß ich wer den Raum betritt.

Ich kann seine Präsenz förmlich spüren.

Sein Blick ruht auf meinen Schultern.

Er stellt sich hinter mich.

„An was denkst du gerade?", fragt er mich.

„An das was einzigartig ist.", normalerweise antworte ich auf solche Fragen nicht, weiche ihnen aus, doch heute ist eine besondere Stimmung.

Ich habe gelernt, jeden Moment zu genießen ...

Doch meine Angst vor dem Neuen ist geblieben.

Langsam drehe ich mich um.

Sehe in seine Augen.

In seine unendlich tiefen Augen.

Drohe, wie schon so oft in ihnen zu versinken. Doch heute lasse ich mich treiben.

Ich begreife langsam, dass meine Angst mich zurückhält.

Meine Angst wieder auf die Suche nach dem Glück zu gehen.

Bis vor einiger Zeit hatte ich es gefunden.

Mein Glück.

Da bedeutete für mich Glück, ihn einfach nur als Freund zu haben.

Doch dieses Glück verblasste mit der Zeit...

Ich wollte mehr.

Doch dafür muss ich wieder auf die Suche gehen.

Zurück ins Labyrinth des Lebens, der Entscheidungen, die Wege entlang bis ich sein Herz gefunden habe.

Ich begreife, dass ich, um sein Herz zu finden, erst einmal loslaufen muss.

Hinein in dieses Labyrinth aus Irrwegen und Sackgassen.

Aber ich begreife auch, dass es dass Wert ist.

In Gedanken gehe ich den ersten Schritt.

Beginne zu reden.

Der zweite Schritt.

Ich gehe hinaus ins Labyrinth und beginne ihm zu erzählen, was ich ihm schon in meinem Traum erzählt habe.

Mit jedem Wort, mit jedem Satz laufe ich weiter durch dieses Labyrinth.

Ich sehe ihn immer noch an.

Aber habe aufgehört zu sprechen.

Suche nach einer Reaktion.

Stehe vor einer Tür und warte darauf, dass sie sich öffnet und ihr Geheimnis preisgibt.

Er sieht mich an.

Macht den letzten Schritt auf mich zu.

Nimmt mich einfach in die Arme.

Und ich schmiege mich an ihn.

Glücklich ihn gefunden zu haben.

Glücklich diesen Schritt gegangen zu sein.

Die Tür geöffnet zu haben.

Ich drücke mich an ihn.

Will ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Ich liebe ihn.

Liebe ihn so sehr, dass es mit Worten nicht mehr beschreibbar ist.

Seine Nähe, seine Geborgenheit, einfach nur, dass er da ist macht mich glücklich.

Ich lockere die Umarmung.

Sehe ihn an.

Freudentränen haben sich in meinen und auch in seinen Augen gebildet.

Langsam nähern sich unsere Gesichter.

Ich schließe die Augen.

Genieße jede einzelne Sekunde dieses Kusses.

_Es ist das Hier und Jetzt was zählt. Es ist das Hier und Jetzt wo wir leben. Nicht das Morgen . _

_Das Morgen ist das wofür wir leben ... _

Ich stehe am Fenster und sehe auf den blauen Planeten, der langsam immer kleiner wird.

Ich lehne mich an die Brust jenen Mannes, den ich so sehr liebe.

Danke Anakonda.

Danke für diese zweiter Chance ...

**Ende**


End file.
